User talk:F1Krazy
Hi, welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pussycat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 17:43, March 24, 2009 You're welcome. I've been a big Robot Wars fan since Series 3, I hope my knowledge can help. F1Krazy 17:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Warning Please stop including false information into the Robot Wars wikia. This is for factual occurances, that actually HAPPENED in Robot Wars. I know you're eager, but pretending something has happened, or being a fanboy towards a robot, isn't the answer. CBFan 16:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I read a summary of the Series 2 final in a copy of Robot Wars Magazine, and I quote, "Panic Attack fights back, shoving Cassius into a CPZ. Trying to get free of the CPZ, Cassius end up flipping Dead Metal over. And there's a nice little picture of Cassius flipping Dead Metal over. In a later edition, when Dead Metal's weaknesses are listed, it says "Cassius is the only robot ever to flip Dead Metal over.". I'm not showing favouritism towards Cassius (I like Panic Attack better), and I'm only including what is in the magazine. If it isn't fact, I fail to see how they could possibly include it in several publications along with pictorial evidence. I'm not ranting. At least I'm trying not to. Sorry if I'm ranting. I do get temperamental sometimes. F1Krazy 19:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :As do I, sometimes, but I'd like you to take a look at this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9KddLjJ74o&feature=channel_page :It's the Grand Final of Series 2, all of it. If you can see Cassius flipping over Dead Metal, please tell me, because I can only see him lifting him off the ground slightly. CBFan 20:39, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with CBFan on this one. I really don't think that can be classed as a proper flip as Cassius didn't actually turn Dead Metal over, it just tipped it over slightly and it toppled back onto its wheels. Maybe you could make a referenece to the magazine article saying Cassius flipped it, but then make it clear that it wasn't a proper flip. Christophee 21:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Well...there is a 15-second gap when they show the replay. Cassius could have flipped Dead Metal, then righted it, in that time. Unlikely, but possible. Other than that, I'll concede...it isn't a proper flip. Welcome back Hi F1Krazy! I realised now that you've been on holidays, and I am relieved (I thought you'd abandoned us!). There's been lots of stuff going on in your absence, including the untimely departure of CBFan, and my own promotion to co-bureaucrat. There are now some awards up for grabs for outstanding users, so I hope that this motivates you! Hope to see more great edits! 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Username Sig Would you mind adding a part to you signiature that links directly to you talk page? It would save effort rather than having to go through your user page whenever I want to reply to you. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Go to my preferences, under MORE, on the top left hand side of your screen. It has your status, name, email, etc. It also has signiature. At the moment, yours only has F1Krazy. Simply add this section on, so it looks like this. F1Krazy(talk) So it looks like this; F1Krazy (talk) There you go. Just copy the formula directly above this line. Of course, if you want something a little more interesting, please feel free to ask. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Great to see you editing again, but there's no great need to hyperlink robot's names in the robot history. Its not really important if the link is in the results table. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Trivia involving multiple robots Just as a guide, if you're going to post trivia on one robots page that is shares with another robot (I.E. claiming that Chaos 2 was one of only two grand champions to win the title by KO, the other being Panic Attack), you should really put the same trivia on the other robot's page as well (in this case, Panic Attack). I've already done it this time, just try to keep that in mind for future, OK? CrashBash (talk) 15:14, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Roman Numerals I hate to point this out, but the rules clearly state that with very specific exceptions, we do not use Roman Numerals, irregardless of what the team use. Thus, it's Storm 2, not Storm II. CrashBash (talk) 17:49, May 26, 2016 (UTC)